


Thanksgiving Day

by Doomedheros



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cinchilla!Eames, M/M, cat!Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros





	Thanksgiving Day

Eames是只南美洲栗鼠。一只生活在纽约城里的栗鼠。

纽约城有很多在钢筋水泥森林里迷路的小动物，但除了猫狗这样与人类走得近的，基本下场都不乐观。特别是像他这样的栗鼠。

他在一个挺热闹的公园边安家，经常用可爱的外表迷惑过路的女士们给他扔点吃的，却又在她们想靠近摸摸他柔软的毛毛时迅速逃开。

不过Eames几乎没有遇上过什么危险，大概是因为他的伪装能力非常好。他从没被野猫野狗或者名叫宠物贩子的人类盯上过。

 

这是天气冷下来后的第一场雪，Eames用小短爪捋了捋耳尖上的绒毛，决定要趁着天没有黑透时为越冬做点准备。

他看着一只三线花鼠叼着一颗松塔紧张兮兮地跑过公园的空地，然后不屑地一呲牙，跳上一棵矮松紧接着用力向下一跺脚，他就得到了一根挂着七八颗松塔的树杈。

真为我的聪明才智骄傲。Eames拖着树杈高高兴兴地朝自己的窝走去。

可是他在还有三米就达到洞口的时候被拦住了。被一只浑身皮毛黑亮的猫。

 

Arthur是只纯黑的野猫。其余就没什么特别了。

如果非要找出些不同的地方，那就是他的行为完全不像一只野猫，他活得高质量且刻板。

Arthur不吃老鼠，他会尽职尽责地把威胁到领地内餐馆的老鼠赶走，但不会吃它们，嫌脏；Arthur不翻垃圾桶，他会选准时机在餐馆后门当着人类的面抓住一只老鼠然后得到足够他吃饱挺过几天的奖赏；Arthur和人类一样记得住一年中的每一个重要节日并提前做好准备，他会得到节日大餐；Arthur甚至认为每到春天那些随处发情的猫狗都该被拉去结扎。

 

下雪的时候，Arthur正蹲在一辆底盘干净的汽车下面舔顺身上的毛。

忽然他听到一阵大量松针扫过地面的声音，Arthur转了转小巧的耳朵，低头从轮胎和地面中间的缝隙看过去。

他从没见过这么大个儿的老鼠，快有自己一半大了。

Arthur听说过在某种东西的影响下动物会变得出奇的大，那东西似乎叫做“辐射”，不是什么好家伙。

但不管怎么说，Arthur不会允许有这么大只的老鼠在自己的地盘上大摇大摆。他站起来抖了抖身子，然后飞快地穿过马路，冲到了那只大老鼠的面前。

 

真不该在天没黑的时候就出来。Eames想。

他背上和四肢的皮毛是灰褐色的，在水泥森林里是非常好的保护色，可在下过雪的地上就完全不同了。下次或许应该把白色的肚皮朝上背朝下那样仰面朝天蹭回家。Eames懊恼地的把手里的树杈往地上一扔。

对面的黑猫冲着他叫了一声，Eames吓得一哆嗦，小爪子紧紧缩在毛绒绒的胸前，两颗黑豆般的小眼睛直直地盯着那只猫。

纯黑色没有一根杂色的皮毛，浅棕色的亮晶晶的眼睛，肉粉色的鼻子。

“你可真好看，darling。”

哦哦哦，这下好了。Eames在意识到自己说了什么之后，耳朵耷拉了下来。他居然对着一只猫说出了这样的话，明天一早，这附近的动物中间就会传开一只南美洲栗鼠因为勇敢的调戏猫咪而被好心的对方留了条尾巴。只有尾巴。

“我、我是说……你的皮毛很……”

“别以为说点好听的就能躲过去，现在马上从这里离开，滚得越远越好，老鼠。”

Arthur趾高气昂地俯视着这只大老鼠，虽然他心里也有点没底。他从没和被辐射的老鼠正面遭遇过，这家伙会不会咬自己一口？他会不会被传染上什么怪病？那可太不幸了。

Eames的耳朵又立了起来，他眨眨眼，露出了有些困惑的表情。

“老鼠？我不是老鼠……你让我离开的意思是，你不会吃我吗？”

“当然不吃……但你不是老鼠？”Arthur甩着尾巴围着这只东西转了一圈，“那你是什么？猪？”

Eames忍不住抓了抓肚皮上的毛，“我，我是南美洲栗鼠。”

Arthur坐下来，尾巴一下一下拍打着地面，溅起一丁点雪花。

“说到底还是老鼠。”

“不，不，猫咪先生，我和老鼠有很大的区别，”他搓着爪子，急切地向黑猫解释，“我有蓬松的毛毛和尾巴，我很干净，不吃腐败的食物，不会携带传染……”

“我也觉得你更像猪。”

Eames停下来，“我和老鼠或许算很远的表亲，但我和猪绝对扯不上关系……也许更像松鼠？”

黑猫点点头，如果是这样就算不上威胁了。他站起来，朝来时的方向走去。

“还有，别叫我猫咪先生，我的名字是Arthur。”

“好的，Arthur。我叫Eames！我们能做个朋友吗？”

Eames冲着Arthur的背影大声喊道，可惜被路过汽车的引擎声盖过了。

那就当他同意了吧，Eames欢快地捡起树杈快步跑进洞口。

 

从那之后，Arthur就会经常在公园、街道边遇到Eames，有时是拖着一捆草，有时是捧着几个橡果。

“嗨，亲爱的Arthur！”

Eames在广场的角落里停下，朝正在晒太阳的Arthur打招呼。

今天拖的是一个塑料袋子？Arthur转转耳朵，伸个懒腰起身走过去。

“你在干什么？”

“为越冬储备食物！”Eames放下袋子，从里面掏出一颗爆米花递到Arthur面前。

他低头嗅了嗅然后舔进嘴里，爆米花还温着。

然后Eames又递上一颗。

Arthur从没考虑过储备粮的事，他在冬天也一样可以出来凭借抓老鼠换取食物，当然冬天的时候老鼠不那么多就是了。

“我想我也应该抓点什么小动物回去存着，冬天的确不好熬。”他瞄了一眼Eames，轻描淡写地说。

Eames小爪子一抖，爆米花掉在了地上。他望着Arthur，尾巴蜷了起来，脸上写满惊恐。

还以为脸上有表情是人类的专利。Arthur感叹。

“你、你说过不会吃我……”Eames紧张得一个劲儿抓肚子上的毛。

Arthur发出了一声类似人类卡痰了的声音，然后低头把那颗爆米花咬起来。

“我什么时候说过吃你？”

Eames绝对听出他声音里的笑意了。

“这玩笑一点都不好！Arthur！我会斑秃的！”

 

于是在寒冬真正来临的前几天里，Eames拖拽食物的路上多了一位伙伴。而且必须要承认，在Arthur的帮助下，Eames的屯粮行动开展得更加顺利。

他不用再担心突然扑出来的鸽子或是松鼠会妨碍自己，Arthur会视察好他们寻找食物的地点并且担任着哨兵。

Arthur是世界上最好的哨兵。Eames一边用之前捡来的塑料袋装满向日葵籽一边愉快地想。

 

暴风雪果然在感恩节前夜席卷了城市。

Arthur放弃了他以往冬天寄居的车库和灌木丛——毕竟今年冬天格外的冷——搬去了Eames建在一间废弃仓库里的窝。那偶尔会有路过的鸟在夜晚逗留，除此之外不会有什么安全隐患。

在仓库避风但很透气的地方，Eames用轻木板和杂志彩页搭了一个棚子，地上铺了层沙粒和树杈，上面再盖上干燥的草。Arthur不得不说，尽管他对Eames选杂志彩页的品味不能苟同，但这确实是一个不错的窝。

Arthur在干草上翻了个身，傍晚时Eames说有点事要出去到现在已经有好一阵子了，外面的风吹打着头顶上的玻璃发出让他烦躁的响声。

他从棚子里钻出来，不安的转来转去。

仓库的铁门突然被撞得响起来，Arthur警惕地竖起耳朵紧盯着那个他们用来进出的门洞。

“唔，唔唔……”

不一会儿他就看到一个毛绒绒的灰色圆屁股从洞口挤了进来，然后是耳朵，脑袋，最后一个硕大的白色油纸包“哐”的被Eames拖进了门里。

Arthur跑过去。

Eames身上的毛儿被大风吹得东倒西歪，还让他看上去比平时胖了一圈。他笑着眯起眼睛，把带回来的包裹往Arthur面前推了推。这也让Arthur发现Eames左边的爪子有些异样。

“你断了根趾头！？怎么回事！？”

“哦，这没什么……”Eame把爪子收回胸前，那根无法伸直的趾头在Arthur看来十分别扭。Eames缩着身子想从Arthur肚子底下溜回棚子里，但Arthur一脚踩住了他的尾巴，让他不得不泄气地坐在了原地，小爪子挠着地上的土。

“马上就到感恩节了……”

“所以？”

Arthur的瞳孔收缩成了一条竖线，明明白白地告诉Eames如果不说实话那么自己就会拔掉他的尾巴。

“所以我去搞了点感恩节大餐。”

Eames扒开那层油纸，香味立刻钻进了Arthur的鼻子，他探头看过去，那里面包着一大块火鸡肉和几条炸鱼。

“我从不知道栗鼠是肉食动物。”

“当然不是……”

Arthur歪着头看他。

“你一直在帮我储备越冬的食物，却没时间准备你自己的……所以我想趁着今天外面没什么人去弄点肉回来……”

“爪子怎么回事？”

“回来的路上跟灰老鼠打了一架……”

他努力消化着这句话。天生胆小、遇到敌人只会逃的南美洲栗鼠Eames，为了给他的感恩节晚餐，和见到食物不要命的灰老鼠打了一架，弄断了一根趾头。Arthur觉得胸口一阵发紧，他扭开了脸。

 

Arthur叼着Eames、Eames叼着感恩节大餐回到了窝里。

Eames圆滚滚的身体陷进干草后就开始小幅度的颤抖，他是真的吓坏了。他现在还能回忆起被三只灰老鼠堵在公园入口时，它们露出的又尖又脏的长牙。

Arthur在一旁不时地说他两句，警告他下次再遇到灰老鼠要扔下东西马上逃走。

“可是……”

“没有可是！”

“好的……”Eames又开始揪肚子上的毛。

 

公园里的大钟响起，敲了十二下。

Arthur低头拱开Eames的爪子，伸出舌头舔了舔他被揪得乱糟糟的毛。

“谢谢你的晚餐，Eames。”

Eames捧住Arthur的脸，开始迷迷糊糊的计划明年感恩节的时候要准备点什么给他的Darling。


End file.
